By Your Side
by Forbidden-Lover1
Summary: Set in the First ep of Season 5 Dean has just found out that Castiel has been killed by an archangel, and he doesn't know how to cope without his angel.  Slash. DON'T LIKE   DON'T READ. One shot


Okay, this is my first EVER fanfic. And I am quite proud of it if I do say so myself. I beta'd it myself as best I could, but I know there are still some mistakes, so don't go pointing them out, I will one day get my friend to go over it for me.

So I hope you enjoy it and that it not too explicit and I have put the right rating on it, I wouldn't want to be kicked off on my first day .

As always, I do not own these characters (unfortunately) they belong to Kripke etc...I just like playing with them.

* * *

**By Your Side**

Dean couldn't believe it.

The angel he had come to know and even love in more than a friend kind of way, was gone.

Gone.

Forever.

Destroyed by an Archangel.

And he hadn't even got to tell the blue eyed angel how he felt.

He stood in the shower and let the water wash over his body.

He hung his head and let the tears drop silent from his eyes and wash down the drain.

He was going to miss Cas so much.

The water was searing hot. It burnt his skin, but Dean welcome the stinging pain to the emotional one he was feeling.

The small motel bathroom was filling up with steam and making it difficult for Dean to breathe, or was that because he would never see the angels piercing blue eyes, and rumpled dark hair again.

Suddenly a hand appeared in the shower and started to turn the water off.

Dean grabbed the hand, he hadn't heard Sam come in, plus he was sure he had locked the door.

"Sam, what the HELL?" Dean yelled and stuck his head around the shower curtain.

But it wasn't dark hazel eyes he met.

They were storm blue.

"Cas?"

"Hello Dean."

Dean couldn't speak. He stared at the angel with an open mouth.

"You know Dean, water is a valuable resource."

Without thinking dean grabbed the angels collar with both hands and brought his mouth onto Castiel's, in an open mouthed kiss.

Dean was surprised not only by his own action but also when the angel didn't break the kiss and started kissing him back after a slight pause.

Cas brought his arms around deans shoulders, one hand started to stroke the back of his neck, while the other entwined in his hair.

Dean groaned.

Castiel noticed the groan and pulled away from dean to look at him questioningly.

"No, no," panted dean.

"Dean, I don't want to do this if you're not sure… I know its not…" the angel trailed off, struggling to find the right words.

"No believe me Cas, I want to."

And he again placed his lips against the angels.

Their kiss deepened.

Deans tongue traced Cas' smooth bottom lip than parted the angels lips seeking his partners tongue.

Castiel mimicked Dean's movements and the tips of their tongues met.

It was nothing like Dean had ever experienced before.

It was sweet to the taste, like the angels very breathe, warm and cool too, but what surprised him the most, was the tingling sensation, like electricity, that went through his whole body, setting fire to every nerve ending.

Dean started pulling Castiel into the shower, never breaking their kiss.

The angel and all his clothes were soon drenched under the streaming torrent of blistering water. Cas pulled away from Dean, turning his head upwards, letting out a hiss as the water touched his upturned face. His dark wet hair fell forward and stuck to his forehead and he closed his eyes and the angels thick eyelashes brushed his cheeks.

This was a major turn on for Dean.

Castiel opened his mouth letting the water pool in. He than closed it and turned back to Dean.

He than reached for the hunter and brought their faces and lips together. Cas parted his lips very slowly and let a trickle of water enter Dean's mouth.

The liquid tasted purely of Castiel, sweet like nectar and fresh like a sea breeze and warm and cool all at the same time. And the electricity he had felt before seemed to have been enhanced because of the water, sending shock waves through Dean's body making him shiver with pleasure. It was better than any liquor Dean had ever had.

His hands started roaming all over Castiel's body, under the trench coat, along his back and torso feeling the textures and patterns of the muscles that lay under the fabric. He wanted so much to be able to touch Castiel's skin but was unsure how fast the angel was willing to go.

Castiel sensing what Dean wished shrugged out of his trench coat, the thin white shirt had become see through, and clung to his body, revealing a sensual picture of what was hidden underneath.

Dean's hands grabbed at the shirt and pulled it out of Castiel's pants and sliding his hands over the smooth skin of the angels abs. He lightened his touch which made Cas' skin break out in goose bumps and now it was the angels turn to let our a moan of pleasure.

Cas had it admittedly easier, as Dean was already naked, and he was enjoying every moment of it.

Castiel trailed his lips down the hunter's throat, along his collar bones, he than trailed his nose along to Dean's shoulder inhaling the scent. He than retraced his movements this time using his tongue and teeth to taste dean.

Dean took the angels face in his hands and looked him in the eyes.

"Cas, oh my god, you're killing me."

The hunter let his hands trail down Castiel's neck now and started to loosen and remove the blue tie.

It fell to the floor around their feet.

Deans experienced fingers soon had Cas' shirt unbuttoned and off and it to joined the tie and trench coat.

Dean stepped back ever so slightly, but never taking his hands of the angels body, so he could take in the angels upper body.

He placed his hand over the angels heart and could feel it beating fast, like a birds wings.

He smiled a little, knowing he had done that.

Cas repeat the gesture on Deans chest and frowned, tilting his head to the side, he appeared to be concentrating on something. Like he was listening to something.

"What?" asked Dean.

"Nothing. It's just your heart. Your soul. Its amazing. After everything you have been through, it still beats, so strongly, with love and with hope. I can hear it."

Dean shook his head.

"So what, you can hear my heart beat now?"

"I've always been able to hear it Dean. How do you think I found you in hell?" replied the angel calmly.

Dean stared at the angel in utter amazement. He brought his mouth back to Cas' and kissed him tenderly trying to convey everything he felt for the angel in that single kiss.

Things than became faster.

Cas was returning Dean's kisses, moving his hands all over Dean's body and the hunter was doing the same to the angel.

There was just one problem though, and it has killing Dean, Castiel still had his pants on, and there was a noticeable lump under the fabric.

He quickly unbuckled Castiel's belt and unzipped the pants. Castiel stepped out of his shoes and kicked them to one side. Dean now removed the pants and underwear from the other man.

They were now both naked with water running over their skin, making it smooth like satin.

Dean took Castiel's hardened cock into his hand and began lightly moving it back and forth. He than thumbed the now exposed head of the angels penis.

Castiel was moaning in pleasure and was running is his finger nails down Dean's arms leaving a red lines. He than bent his head and nuzzled into the side of Dean's neck and whispered the hunters name.

He groaned again.

And whimpered "Oh god, Dean…oh…"

Dean's hand was moving much faster and with a heavier pressure.

Castiel's whole body arched and tensed as the orgasm built.

He let out a stifled cry and bit the hunters shoulder as he came into Dean's hand.

Both man were panting heavily and trembling. They leaning on each knowing that even now they couldn't break the physical contact.

Dean cupped Cas' face in his hands and kissed the angel lightly on the lips and sighed.

"I guess we should get out of this shower. I mean, don't get me wrong, I could stay in here with you forever Cas…"

Castiel placed his finger over Deans lips cutting him off.

"Shh Dean, don't worry. Besides we can't get out yet."

"What do you mean?"

The angel blushed very slightly. "Well, you gave me great pleasure, I think I should return the favour."

"Cas…" started Dean.

"Dean, please." Cas looked up at him with his blue eyes.

Damn the puppy eyes thought Dean,

plus

it didn't help that Castiel was running his hands up and down Dean's stomach and across his chest.

Dean sucked in a ragged breath and bit down on his lower lip, when Cas' hand glided over his nipples.

"This is all very new to me too, Dean…I'm not sure…"

"Your doing fine Cas, just follow your instincts I guess." murmured Dean.

The angel nodded determinedly. This time he took Dean's face in his hands and kissed him softly than more fiercely.

His hands where sliding all over Dean's wet body, from his neck down his spine, along his shoulders and arms. Feeling every muscle, every scar, and every knot of tension. His hands were never still and it was driving Dean wild.

Dean cupped the angels neck to hold him closer but much to his surprise the angel broke the kiss

"What's the matter?" panted dean

The angel bit is lower lip. "You said to follow my instincts, what if you don't like what my instincts are telling me?"

Dean groaned "Cas I can take it, just give it to.." but before he could finish his sentence Castiel had slammed his body against Dean's and up against the wall of the shower and had pinned him there. Deans wrists were bound by Castiel's hands.

He was kissing Dean hard and fast, and soon was trailing his mouth along the hunters jaw down his neck. He was nipping at Dean's skin with his teeth ever so often with no pattern and Dean groaned every time he did.

Castiel reached one of Deans nipples and took it in his mouth, he proceeded to tease it with his tongue. Dean couldn't move. Never had he experienced anything like this before.

Casteil did the same to the other nipple and Dean's breath caught in his throat.

"Cas, oh fuck" he groaned.

But Castiel didn't hear him. He was now moving down deans abs with burning urgent kisses. His hands trailed down to Dean's hips and to his cock.

He took Dean's member in one hand and placed his mouth around it.

Dean gasped "Holey shit Cas!"

Cas was sucking softly at first using the tip of his tongue to press against the head of Dean's penis every now and than.

He deepened his kiss, he now held all of Dean.

Dean planted his hands in Cas' wet hair and was running his fingers through it.

Castiel whipped his tongue around the shaft in a spiral and finished at the end. He than looked up at Dean.

"Is this too much?"

"Oh god Cas shut up and stop worrying"

Cas smirked very slightly and went back to the task.

This time he very gently took Dean's cock in his teeth and gently pulled back sending sensations rocketing through deans body. He than went back to pleasuring him with his lips, tongue and mouth.

"Cas, oh my god! If you don't stop soon you're going to get a mouth full"

"I don't mind Dean."

And kept up the arousing actions with Dean's moanings becoming more frequent, his muscles were tensing and he through back his head as he came.

"Ah Cas, that was amazing!"

But Castiel apparently hadn't finished yet.

He cupped Dean's neck and like before with the water let Dean's warm seed, dribble into his mouth.

Dean took it like he took the water, he than passed he back to Castiel, and they continued to pass it to each other until nothing was left.

They stood together, arms wrapped around each others bodies, under the spray of the water, foreheads touching, inhaling each others breath.

"Was that, okay?" whispered Castiel

Dean chuckled "Better than okay. Damn Cas, I never would have known you had it in you."

"Neither did I." admitted the angel "Not really, but when you told me to follow my instincts I just did what I have been wanting to do for along time."

Dean smiled.

"So much for water being a valuable resource Cas."

"Oh, hmm, yes." muttered the angel blushing.

Dean reached around the angels body and turned the taps off.

He than reached for a towel and wrapped it around both his and Castiel's waists joining them at the hip.

Cas sighed and placed his head against Dean's chest.

"I know what you mean now, about wanting to stay in a moment. It is very peaceful here with you. I feel very safe. Safer than I have in a long time."

Dean kissed the top on the angels head.

"I thought I had lost you Cas." Dean whispered against Castiel's hair.

"You will never loose me Dean. I will always be by your side."

* * *

So I hoped You liked it.

Please Review and there is an awesome art work my friend did for it cos she is just to freaking great for words :D here is the link:

.com/gallery/25359505#/d2vewf6


End file.
